1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrier for a flexible substrate, which is capable of easily handling a flexible substrate during a flexible substrate processing process while enabling the flexible substrate to be easily separated, a substrate processing apparatus including the carrier, and a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent interest in flexible displays, research regarding flexible displays is being actively conducted. In order to realize flexible displays, a flexible substrate formed of resin is used, instead of a conventional glass substrate. When a flexible display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting display apparatus, is to be manufactured, a thin film transistor (TFT) and/or an organic light emitting device are formed on a flexible substrate.